


6 times these north London coffee shops made us believe in love

by imperfectcircle



Series: Stories by theme: Humour [12]
Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Epistolary, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle
Summary: Say what you like, their wedding will be delicious.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singlecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/gifts).



> It's a coffee shop AU. Of a sort. Abigail Kamara is borrowed from Rivers of London, because in my mind this is a teeny excerpt from a 50K RoL crossover in which Peter has to facilitate their love.
> 
> Inspired by @sanditoncoffee: ['We just received a DM that just said "Wanna fuck?" and then a link. We cannot fuck anybody. We are a coffee shop.'](https://twitter.com/SanditonCoffee/status/334049499129475073)
> 
> (These specific coffee shops aren't real at time of writing, but I haven't double-checked whether these twitter accounts are in use. Apologies if you are now inadvertently featured in this romance of the ages.)

**6 times these north London coffee shops made us believe in love**  
Say what you like, their wedding will be delicious.

 **Abigail Kamara**  
**BuzzFeed Staff**

**1\. The meet cute.**

**Frognal Lane Starbucks** @frognallane_sb  
We’re sorry! We just wanted to say hi!  
RT @coolbeans tfw a customer walks in already carrying a giant $bucks coffee :(

 

**2\. When Frognal Lane Starbucks was all of us.**

**FRIGHTnal Lane Starbucks** @frognallane_sb  
Happy halloween, everyone! pumpkin.gif

 **Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
@frognallane_sb happy hallowe’en! :) 

**FRIGHTnal Lane Starbucks** @frognallane_sb  
@coolbeans hiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! 

**Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
@frognallane_sb hi? 

**FRIGHTnal Lane Starbucks** @frognallane_sb  
omg, the cute coffee shop down the roAD NOTICED US! kermitflail.gif

 **FRIGHTnal Lane Starbucks** @frognallane_sb  
Me: play it cool, play it cool  
Me to me: TWEET ALL YOUR THOUGHTS OUT LOUD RIGHT NOW  
evilkermit.jpg

 **Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
@frognallane_sb time to switch to decaf?

 

**3\. The flood.**

**Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
we are currently closed due to an unfortunate flooding incident :( we hope to be up and running by 3pm. apologies for the inconvenience

 **Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
deepest apologies to all those who’ve had to resort to @frognallane_sb for their caffeine fix

 **Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
@simpletailor2369 thank you :) it’s like the sorcerer’s apprentice in here 

**Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
@pondspower we believe it’s called a ‘venti’. which is italian for ‘i am 20 times as pretentious as you’

 **Frognal Lane Starbucks** @frognallane_sb  
.@coolbeans Thank you for all the extra custom this afternoon! We’re sending round treats for your hardworking moppers! pic.twitter.com/27tC…

 **Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
@frognallane_sb thank you :)

 **Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
we’re open :) 

**FLOODnal Lane Starbucks** @frognallane_sb  
THEY’RE OPEN! *so proud* Amazing what you can do when powered by cinnamon swirls and venti americanos!  
RT @coolbeans we’re open :)

 

**4\. When things all got a little fraught.**

**Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
what’s ship?  
RT @pondspower does anyone else ship @frognallane_sb/@coolbeans? #starbeans #coolfrog #showerthoughts

**Frognal Lane Starbucks** @frognallane_sb  
@coolbeans We’ll tell you when you’re older. 

**Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
@frognallane_sb we’ve been here for 12 years. that’s longer than you

 **Frognal Lane Starbucks** @frognallane_sb  
@coolbeans You look good for your age!

 **Frognal Lane Starbucks** @frognallane_sb  
#didyouknow @starbucks has 791 outlets in the UK!

 **Frognal Lane Starbucks** @frognallane_sb  
#didyouknow @starbucks was founded in Pike Place Market, Elliott Bay, Seattle in 1971!

 **Frognal Lane Starbucks** @frognallane_sb  
Follow now for more #starbucksfacts! 

**Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
@frognallane_sb :/

 **Frognal Lane Starbucks** @frognallane_sb  
@coolbeans ?

 **Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
@frognallane_sb that was rude of us :/ we apologise

 **Frognal Lane Starbucks** @frognallane_sb  
@coolbeans Aw, we can never stay mad at you, babe! hugging.gif

 

**5\. The moment we all realised @frognallane_sb’s crush might not be so unrequited after all.**

**Frognal Lane Starbucks** @frognallane_sb  
Happy Saturday, everyone! dancing.gif

 **Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
@frognallane_sb happy Saturday! :) 

**Frognal Lane Starbucks** @frognallane_sb  
@coolbeans Any plans for the weekend??

 **Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
@frognallane_sb thought we might go to the aquarium. then we remembered we’re a coffee shop 

**Frognal Lane Starbucks** @frognallane_sb  
@coolbeans That was an emotional rollercoaster!

 **Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
@frognallane_sb they’ve got a new special exhibit. made us think of you http://www.london-aquarium.co.uk/starfish-exh...

 

**6\. THE DATE.**

**Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
RT @simpletailor2369 oh, what’s that? nothing, just taking two coffee cups on a date #coolfrog pic.twitter.com/73cY…

 **Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
RT @simpletailor2369 here they are side by side about to enter the London Aquarium #coolfrog pic.twitter.com/02ap…

 **Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
RT @simpletailor2369 here I am, showing Ramesh the Fish Technician that they’re both empty #coolfrog pic.twitter.com/88Vs…

 **Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
RT @simpletailor2369 me and Ramesh posing with the cups #coolfrog pic.twitter.com/91ER…

 **Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
RT @simpletailor2369 they’re looking at the starfish! #coolfrog pic.twitter.com/49wM…

 **Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
RT @simpletailor2369 I’m watching the penguins, but I think the cups are more interested in each other #coolfrog pic.twitter.com/32iu…

 **Cool Beans Coffee** @coolbeans  
thank you, @simpletailor2369! :) we had a lovely time

 **Frognal Lane Starbucks** @frognallane_sb  
Cosigned! #coolfrog #starbeans  
RT @coolbeans thank you, @simpletailor2369 :) we had a lovely time


End file.
